Versions
WARNING! Be careful before upgrading the game, sometimes it brings a lot of bugs. Some of users report having their island wiped of buildings when they upgrade to new game versions. If you have a rooted phone always make a backup before upgrading with an application like "Titanium Backup". Or wait for 'clearance' from other users. Versions v1.1.12 (build 48) September 28, 2011 Official Changes: Long awaited update is available in the market! What's new in your Island: 1) Get quests from your tourists to receive money and experience 2) New buildings for 34-36 levels are added 3) Progress loss problem while downloading 1.1.9 is fixed 4) New events added. Follow the news! Other: *New Buildings: Triumphal Arch, Hotel Lux, Hotel Sea breeze, Opera, Gates of India, Cleopatra's House, Drive-In, Lighthouse, Aerostat *Removed building: Aerostat from v1.1.10 *Game crashes while loading if one Aerostat from version 1.1.10 is on the map or in the warehouse (iOS). Aerostats from version 1.1.12 can be put on the map and in the warehouse without issues. *There is a warehouse-related bug for the Luxurity score. Placing a structure in the warehouse decreases this score properly, but it is not increased again after replacing the structure on the island. Restarting the game fixes this issue. v1.1.10 (build 46) September 8, 2011 Official changes: 1) New notification system 2) Get the latest news in "Our games" menu 3) Facebook and Twiiter have been implemented Other: * Developer has acknowledged on Facebook that they will be attempting to recover the islands that were deleted by this game update. * Receive some free bucks for playing every day ($1000, $1500, $2000, $2500, €1) or for connecting to Facebook and Twitter. (Note that connecting to Facebook or Twitter exposes your personal information on these sites to the game developers.) * New useless button: "More FREE Games" * New useless button: "Hurray! The new island!" * Duplicated buildings are still there. * Abnormal $, € and XP values remain untouched * Appearance of the Treasure Chest now often generates an Android Notification Event telling you to open the game to find treasure. * Opening the Pirates Chest now opens a dialog window explaining the contents of the chest. v1.1.9 (build 45) August 20, 2011 Fix : *Hotfix resolving critical error. (deletion of buildings from previous build 44) *"If you restore your island from a reserve copy, we will gift you ingame bonus to compensate caused troubles. Administration sincerely apologizes for caused incovenience." Assumption: you must have v1.1.8 installed before updating to v1.1.9 to get this offer. * Compensation = € 50 + $ 100,000 New bugs: * The number of $ you have is not depicted properly. Since this version it does not say $xyz,uvw,pqr anymore, but $xyz,uvwM (as in million). But once you reach xyz,500M for some reason it starts counting backwards to xyz,000 when you gain money. Once you reach that and gain any more money, you will go to xyz+1 however. You can find your real amount of money on the Profile tab of the Friends menu. Bug appears only if you have more that 10 000 000$. Until 10M$ the value is displayed in old style. * Duplicate buildings are possible again (placed on the island out of the warehouse). The "Move To Store" cheat was fixed in 1.1.3. * When taking pictures / Uploading to Facebook if you take 2 pictures and upload to facebook, and then attempt to take a third before getting the successfully posted to Facebook! message the photo button will no longer function. Attempting to open the Awards screen while in this state will cause the game to freeze requiring a force close of the game. * When taking a picture / sending to facebook if you recieve a message that the picture has uploaded successfully while in the Awards menu this will cause a slowdown of the awards menu until you exit / reopen the game. Other: * Maximum amount of $, € and XP is 2,147,483,647 (= 231-1). If you exceed that amount the value will become negative (just like it should when using a 4-byte integer). v1.1.8 (build 44) August 19, 2011 New : *added leaderboards *automatic road building to planting buildings *now you can invite your friends via Facebook, Twitter or email and receive additional bonus ingame. *new "Gift code" option. Using gift codes you can receive additional money and bonuses ingame. You can find codes at our Facebook group or at our parters websites *new convenient achievement interface *improved game stability (source : https://market.android.com/details?id=com.seventeenbullets.android.island) Fix : *Deletes all duplicated buildings made with the 'Move to Store'-trick if they exceed that building's maximum number of instances. New bug : *It deletes non duplicated buildings as well. *Visiting friends' islands may remove buildings or structures of the player. Other: * The amount of money is now depicted as $xyz,uvwM (as in million), where it should read a 'k' (as in thousand) instead. * Makes a backup "saveBeforeCleaning.sav" of the current game. v1.1.5 (build 40) August 12, 2011 New: *Tries to get root access. *Sociality feature theme slightly reworked. *Offer to install and play "My Country" for 5 Piastres. Many users have reported that they did not get the 5 Piastres even if they installed "My Country". Turns out they were giving you 5 My Country Piastres :( Fix: *You can no longer use the Move To Store trick to duplicate your buildings. Other: *Causes a lot of phones (HTC, Samsung, MyTouch, Sony Ericsson...) to run real slow after using the app or to have serious low memory issues after using the app. *Detects duplicated buildings if they exceed the maximum building count and deletes the excess buildings. *Lots of problems reported after installing "My Country" alongside Paradise Island. v1.1.4 (build ??) August 12, 2011 v1.1.3 (build 36) July 29, 2011 Fix: * Pirates Chest only requires one tap to be opened. * Last version where "Move To Store" cheat works. v1.1.1 (build 33) July 26, 2011 Fix: Getting paid for cleaning v1.1 (build 32) July 22, 2011 New: sociality feature added; now you can visit other people's island and invite friends. New buildings: Aerostat, Jewelry store, Indian parliament, Persian_palace, Mysterious Castle, Computer Technology Museum, Mahalasa temple New bugs: Getting paid for cleaning, Paving over your friends Island, Level 39-40 loop As of v1.1.9 and 2011/08/24 the Aerostat building appears in the award window for experience level 34 but cannot actually be built in the game. v1.0.21 (build 31) June 27, 2011 v1.0.20 June 17, 2011 v1.0.18 v1.0.16 v1.0.15 v1.0.13 New bug: Move to store v1.0.11 v1.0.6 v1.0.3 Fix: Fast money, added time cheat protection v1.0.2 New bug: Fast money How to Downgrade Android: Insure that Unknown Sources is currently checked in your Application Settings and then simply install the apk file of the old version over the top of the new version. Note that older versions may not have all the current buildings in the game and may behave unexpectedly. We cannot distribute or help you locate apk files in any way, so please do not ask. If you need to learn more about installing non-market applications in Android go HERE as it is outside the scope of this wiki. Ezcry4t3d 00:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)